Yu-Gi-Oh Oneshots
by DarkLunarMidnight
Summary: First oneshot challenge so yeah. If you like it review if you don't that's okay too. Ships vary from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. (There will be more I swears it! a bit lame but I'll try. Rating will change depending on ships!)


**Hello fans~! Sorry again I've been MIA because of shcool and y'know the usu. So why am I doing this instead of updating No One Shall Take Him From Me you ask? Well becasue of this reason, I was looking at YuGiOh GX ships the other day right? (Just randomly watched some GX just to get the feel of some characters, i don't LOVE GX it's decent) And I fell in love with the following characters: Johan Anderson, Yohan, Haou The Supreme King, Fubuki Tenjoin, Zane Trusdale, Syrus Trusdale,. Judai Yuuki, and my personal favorite pyschopath Yusuke Fujiwara. So, as we all know, YuGiOh has ships (ex. Thiefshipping, Tendershipping, Puzzleshipping, etc) and I found very little of the following, Maskshipping, Idolshipping, and Comfortshipping so as a way to cope this I shall be doing a little...One-shot challenge(? Is that what they're called? Please correct me if I'm wrong!) So, GX, 5D's, the original YuGiOh you name it! (No Arc-V or Zexal please, I haven't watched Arc-V and I never finished Zexal sorry!) Phew, so to start off I'll do the most unapprciated ship first~! (AU guys, AU. You all know this.)**

 **Series: YuGiOh GX  
Pairing: Johan Alexanderson x Yusuke Fujiwara  
Shipname: Comfortshipping**

 _It was dark.._

 _Hello?_

 _He thought he heard wind blow._

 _Please is anybody there?_

 _Something moved. What was it? What could it have been?_

 _Please...I don't want to be alone.!._

 _"...good in you!"_

 _Wh-what...? Please are you there?_

 _"There is..."_

 _The voices sentences were clear but then suddenly drowned out by a static-like sound._

 _"Yu..."_

 _Who's calling me? Are you going to hurt me and judge me like all the others?_

 _"Yusu..."_

 _Stop taunting me!_

 _"Yusuke!"  
?!_

 _A figure came into view. It looked like a man, about 5'8, teal hair. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with ruffled cuffs and black jeans. His eyes were covered with a black shade but a bright heart warming smile could be seen spread wide on his face_

 _"Yusuke," the man extended his hand, "come on."_

 _The lime haired boy raised his head, "You won't judge me...? B-But I've done s-so much w-wrong.!." He began to cry._

 _The man approached the boy and tilted his head up, "All wrong is forgiven." He smiled more._

 _Yusuke wiped his eyes with his hands and looked up at the other, "F-Forgiven...?"_

 _As Yusuke extended his arm to take the man's hand a white light was seen and then..._

"YUSUKE~!"

The lime green haired boy jumped as he was tackled by his chocolate haired roommate.

"Wh-what?!"

Fubuki smiled and patted his friends head like a dog, "Were you having that dream again? Dude come on, there's no such this as prince charming! Well besides me of course~."

Yusuke rolled his eyes at the embodiment of stupidity then shoved him off, "I need to go to the store."

Fubuki gave a pout then spoke, "Fine but bring me back some Dior perfume! I need to surprise Ryo!"

Yusuke shook his head, "I'm going to a store NOT Pairs."

With that Yusuke put on some skinny jeans and a green t-shirt then left out their shared apartment.

Down the street was a nice little convenience store. Yusuke was a regular there since they sold knives and other "convenient" things like rat poison, moth balls, bleach, body bags, just in case he needed to "take care" of Fubuki on one of those nights.

The cute little bell atop the door to alert the store clerk that there was a costomer. The nice white haired old man behind the counter waved at Yusuke, Yusuke waved back and began looking around the store.

Yusuke picked up a strawberry box and a chocolate box of Pocky, he stared at both of them then decided to get both for himself. As he came around the corner he bumped into someone. The green haired teenager fell back on his back side'

"Ouch!"

A hand extended out to him.

He looked up to see a teenager, about his age, with teal hair smiling at him. As if on cue light shinned in through the 18by18 glass window of the store and covered the teal haired teens eyes.

"I'm sorry, come on take my hand."

Yusuke held out his hand and the other helped him to his feet, "Um...thanks...?"

The other teens thick accent sounded, "Johan, Johan Anderson."

The light that was only covering the other teens eyes seemed to have faded and his emerald green eyes came into view.

A blush crept up on Yusuke's cheeks as he just plainly stared at the other,

"Um th-thanks again...I-I'm Yusuke Fujiwara..."

Johan smiled and patted the others head, "Mighty nice to meet cha. Not everyday I see a fille as cute as you."

The blush darkened. Yusuke quickly pulled away, threw some cash for the Pocky and darted out leaving Johan confused.

That night Yusuke had the same dream, saw the same man, and saw the two of them, happy, smiling, laughing, together.

 **Yeah, yeah I know cheesy and lame but I tried! So if you guys have any request please inbox me~! Love ya~! And please remember NO ARC-V OR ZEXAL!**


End file.
